


Secrets and Lies

by penguingal, Schnaucl (Onetrackmind)



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M, comment porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-31
Updated: 2009-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguingal/pseuds/penguingal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onetrackmind/pseuds/Schnaucl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens when Charlie and Ian keep secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"You shouldn't have come," Charlie said, opening the door to Ian. "Dad could have been home. Or Don."  
  
Ian took Charlie in his arms and kissed his neck. "You were arrested and your security clearance revoked--which, by the way, was exactly what I told you was going to happen when you cooked up this crazy scheme. I thought you might need some support right about now."  
  
Resting his head on Ian's chest, Charlie let himself be held for a long moment. "You really think what I did was crazy?" he murmured.  
  
"No. I think you did what you thought was right. It certainly made your point. But it's a hard road you chose for yourself," Ian said, stroking Charlie's back. "I just want you to know that I'm here for you."  
  
"Thank you," Charlie said quietly. "That's really nice to hear right about now."  
  
Ian released Charlie so he could look at him while they talked. "Things are bad with you and Don?"  
  
Charlie shrugged one shoulder. "They've been better. Without his work as common ground..." he dropped his gaze and ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"Hey. That might have been what started you two talking again, but I know you've built your relationship on more than that. You don't have to be estranged again if you don't want to be. It'll take some work but you're both pretty stubborn when you want something."  
  
"Yeah," Charlie said glumly. "It's just--I'm not sure Don still wants to be friends."  
  
"Well, I think you're wrong about that," Ian said. "Don's certainly pissed right now that you didn't tell him what was going on. But he'll get over it. For now, why don't I take you back to my hotel room and spend some time comforting and doting on you?"  
  
Charlie gave Ian a real smile. "I think that sounds like a very good plan. Thank you for coming. It means a lot."  
  
"You know I'm always just a phone call away, whenever you need me," Ian said. He let Charlie go gather his things and he amused himself by looking at the assembled items around the Eppes dining room: trophies and awards, photos, some of Don and Charlie together, some of them apart. Ian sincerely hoped that even without Charlie's work at the FBI that they would somehow be able to repair and maintain the relationship between the two brothers. It was vitally important to Charlie, and he only hoped the relationship was as important to Don.  
  
"Okay, let's go," Charlie said, coming down the stairs and wrapping an arm around Ian's waist. He gave Ian a quick kiss. "I'll follow you back to the hotel." They couldn't leave Ian's rental at the house and Charlie didn't want to worry anyone if he stayed overnight and his bike and car were both in the driveway.  
  
....  
  
Ian escorted Charlie up to his room as they arrived, taking him in his arms and kissing him deeply as soon as the door was closed behind them.  
  
"Mmm... miss me?" Charlie purred.  
  
"Always, Charlie. Always," Ian said. "Have you been eating? Do we need to order food?"  
  
Charlie gave him a bemused smile. "Yes, I've been eating. Truth is, I was more likely to forget when I had work for an alphabet agency."  
  
"Or when you're under stress, or when you're in the middle of a really fascinating problem, or you just plain forget..." Ian said, kicking his shoes off and stripping his shirt before getting comfortable on the bed.  
  
"Okay, okay. Point taken, but yes, I have been eating," Charlie said. He followed suit, getting comfortable and joining Ian on the bed. He snuggled against his side, one arm around his waist. "God, it feels so good to have you here."  
  
"Feels good to be here. It's been too long."  
  
"It's always too long," Charlie murmured, pushing up enough to capture Ian's lips. "But I knew that going in."  
  
Ian rolled so he was hovering over Charlie, kissing him deeply in return. "That's why tonight, I am focusing all my attention on you." He trailed a hand lightly over Charlie's exposed skin, making him shiver.  
  
Charlie thought about asking how long Ian could stay but then let it go. He could worry about that later.  
  
"What kind of attention did you have in mind?" Charlie asked, licking at Ian's lips.  
  
"Whatever kind of attention you want," Ian purred, kissing Charlie's neck and collarbone. He stroked Charlie's arm again, raising goosebumps.  
  
"Spoiled for choice," Charlie said. He could never decide what he wanted the first time he saw Ian: slow and sweet and tender or fast and rough.  
  
Ian chuckled warmly and kissed Charlie again, pulling him on top so he could straddle his hips. Looking up at Charlie, he let his hands caress his chest, running through the wiry chest hair. "Take as long as you need to decide. We have time."  
  
Charlie gave him a long, thorough kiss, grinding against him shamelessly.  
  
Moaning softly, Ian caressed Charlie's sides before sliding them around to pull open Charlie's fly. The angle was awkward, but he managed to worm his hand inside anyway, caressing Charlie through his boxers. "God you are so beautiful to me," he murmured. "Would love to see you ride me."  
  
"I think that could be arranged."  
  
Ian had a way of stripping him naked and getting his own clothes off before Charlie could really process exactly what was happening. One day he'd be able to pay enough attention to figure out how he did it, but right now, it was enough that he was naked and straddling Ian's hips, his cock nestled between his cheeks.  
  
Grabbing the lube from next to the bed, Ian pressed it into Charlie's hand.  
  
Charlie grinned. "Oh, you want a show? Want me to draw out prepping myself as long as possible? Should I make you lie still, Ian? Completely still until I'm ready?"  
  
Ian groaned and nodded, knowing that the delicious tension would be worth it.  
  
A wicked smile crossing his face, Charlie leaned forward and pressed Ian's wrists against the pillows, kissing him deeply. "Don't move. Not until I tell you. Not an inch."  
  
With that, he licked a stripe across Ian's chest, flicking over a nipple and feeling the low tremor in Ian's muscles. Ian wanted to flex his hands, but he was obedient, holding himself as still as possible for Charlie.  
  
Charlie took his time, using his mouth to coax Ian's nipples to hardness and then blowing gently.  
  
"Oh, fuck," Ian moaned, his whole body wanting to arch into Charlie's touch. He bit the inside of his lip, marshaling all his control to keep still as Charlie worked his way down his body, nipping, kissing, and licking at all of his sensitive places until he finally wrapped those perfect lips around his cock.  
  
Ian groaned and Charlie continued to suck and occasionally gently graze Ian's cock with his teeth. Charlie tormented him until Ian's thighs trembled slightly and then he backed off with one last lick from root to tip.  
  
It was a game between them, seeing whose control could last the longest. Sometimes Ian thought there was nothing Charlie loved more than making Ian's control fray and then snap. He could spend hours, days, almost motionless, waiting for a target. But here, in bed with Charlie...the man could undo him like no one he'd ever met.  
  
Sometimes, after a bad case, when the blood and the death got to him, he needed it. And there were times when Charlie needed out of his head, thoughts too full of numbers or crime scenes times when Charlie needed to be the one restrained.  
  
But this, right now, this was purely for play and the sheer joy of being together.  
  
Charlie put one hand on Ian's chest for balance as he sat up on his knees, gently opening himself with two newly slicked fingers. He made sure he had eye contact with Ian so he could see all the pleasure he was giving himself. Ian's fingertips twitched involuntarily, and Charlie smirked, knowing Ian's control was close to breaking.  
  
He didn't waste too much time in preparation, sinking down on Ian's cock slowly, moaning softly.  
  
"Feel so good, Ian. Thick and full." He squirmed a little, trying to find the right angle. Oh yeah, right _there_.  
  
"Charlie," Ian moaned, desperate to move his hips, to move and fuck Charlie like he wanted to. "Please. Need to move."  
  
"Then move," Charlie whispered.  
  
It was all the encouragement Ian needed. He brought his hands up to Charlie's hips and held on tightly, fucking him with abandon.  
  
Charlie braced against Ian's chest as he let go of everything happening with his clearance, the FBI--Don--and let himself just feel. This, this was exactly what he wanted for Ian's homecoming, complete abandon and pleasure and reconnection.  
  
Ian wrapped his hands around Charlie's cock, stroking him in time to his shallow thrusts.  
  
Now it was Charlie's turn to moan. He wanted more. He loved Ian's hand, loved the way the gun calluses felt against his cock.  
  
"That's it, Charlie," Ian murmured, panting. "Come on. Want to see you fall apart for me. Fuck. You feel amazing."  
  
Charlie moved a little faster, urging Ian on. Ian obliged, stroking a little harder, a little rougher, and Charlie's breath caught and his toes curled and at Ian's half growled "now" he came.  
  
Instantly, Ian bucked up into him, emptying himself deep inside Charlie. He stroked Charlie's skin as they both came down, breath coming fast and hard. Charlie sagged and Ian wrapped his arms around him, easing him off his body and stretching him out next to him. They kissed and touched gently, reveling in the renewed connection between them.  
  
"That was just what I needed," Charlie said finally. "You always know what I need."  
  
"Not always. But I try."  
  
"You do a very good job," Charlie said, cuddling against Ian. Really, though, this was his favorite part, getting to nestle against Ian and be held, loved and cared for. "So, I get to keep you for a while?"  
  
"For a little while. There's a possible hunt in Oslo, but I don't think it'll come to anything. And if it does, they'll probably need someone closer than me," Ian said. "I should be able to say as long as you need me."  
  
Charlie made a little sound of agreement and squeezed Ian a little. If only Ian could stay as long as he wanted. But he'd known going in that they could only be together in fits and starts. "I'm glad," he said simply.  
  
"So am I," Ian said. He stroked Charlie's curls gently and soon Charlie's breathing had become deep and even as he slipped into sleep. Ian stared at the ceiling just listening to Charlie breathe until sleep claimed him as well.  
  
....  
  
The theme song for Dragnet startled Ian awake early in the morning and he groped for his phone, answering with an automatic, if sleepy, "Morning, Don."  
  
"Did I wake you up?" Don's voice replied from the other end.  
  
"Yeah, but that's okay. What can I do for you today?"  
  
"We have a murder on our hands that I think could benefit from your skills. Any chance that you're near LA and can lend a hand?"  
  
Ian glanced down at Charlie. He had come to LA to be with him, support him and care for him, but he thought that maybe working on Don's case would give him a chance to support Charlie in another way. "Actually, I'm already here. I'm waiting to hear on a potential job in Oslo, so I've got a little time. Where should I meet you? Okay. Okay, yeah. I'll be there in an hour."  
  
As he hung up the phone, Charlie stirred and blinked his eyes open. "Am I crazy or did I hear the theme for Dragnet a minute ago?"  
  
"You're not crazy. Don called. That's the ringtone I set for him."  
  
"What did he want?" Charlie asked cautiously.  
  
"Just some help on a case." He gave Charlie a quick kiss. "And I promised I'd meet him."  
  
"Okay." Charlie didn't bother protesting. Work would always take precedence for Ian, just like it did for Don. He didn't ask what the case was about, although he wondered if Ian would tell him. "So if Don's the Dragnet theme, what am I?"  
  
"The theme song for Pinky and the Brain," Ian answered with a smirk as he got out of bed. The place Don told him to go was out in the mountains, but he knew the area. It wasn't a difficult walk, so he chose his typical jeans and a t-shirt to pair with his boots.  
  
He took a quick shower and when he got out Charlie was waiting, Ian's clothes in his hands. "Let me," Charlie said quietly and Ian gave him a kiss.  
  
Charlie dressed Ian with care but he was mindful of the time so he didn't steal as many kisses as he would have in other circumstances. It was a stupid thing, really, it was the Kevlar Ian would put on later that would protect him from a bullet, but this small act still let Charlie feel like he was doing something. When Ian was dressed Charlie gave him a tight hug and a fierce kiss. "Be careful." It would be more difficult this time, not being part of the team, not able to listen in and keep track of Don and Ian.  
  
"I will. And I'll keep an extra eye out for Don, too," Ian said, kissing him deeply. "I'll call you as soon as I can."  
  
"Thanks." Charlie watched him go, but it was a little easier with Ian. Ian was often doing his own thing and rarely needed Charlie's "voodoo." Didn't mean he didn't wish he could go with him. Or at least, arrive at sort of the same time via his own car.  
  
....  
  
Ian walked up on Colby and David, contemplating the mountains in front of them. "We need to find somebody who knows these mountains," Colby said.  
  
"Boo."  
  
"Hey, maybe we can see if Ian Edgerton’s around," David said, straight faced.  
  
"For a little while. I might have to take a trip to Oslo in the next few days."  
  
"So, you came down here to taunt us with your lack of availability?" Colby asked.  
  
"Something like that. I don’t know if you guys need a tracker."  
  
"A lot of innocent people up here, kids, families, hikers. Puppies," David said.  
  
Ian was saved from responding by the arrival of Don and the full briefing on the case, followed quickly by a return to the FBI office building and the first face to face with Don's new team member, Nikki. Charlie had filled him in on Megan's exit, but he hadn't been able to give him any information on Nikki. It was also his first chance to hear what Don had to say on the subject of Charlie's clearance as he feigned ignorant about the whole situation.  
  
"Charlie's not working with us on this," Don said flatly.  
  
"He got into some trouble over some documents a few weeks ago and the bureau pulled his clearance," David supplied with a nervous glance at Don.  
  
"So?" Ian said.  
  
"So, he's not working with us and that's it."  
  
Ian could practically see all of Don's stubbornness surrounding him as he said it and internally he winced. There was a lot of bitterness and anger there still, and Ian knew it was going to take a good long time for it to settle. Since Don clearly wasn't going to be moved on the subject of Charlie, Ian dug for Larry's last name and suggested they go see him, not expecting to see Charlie right when he walked in.  
  
He could feel Charlie's disappointment when Don pointedly directed his comments at Amita and Larry, and his big eyes as he left the room tore at him. Ian longed to go after him and comfort him, but he couldn't right then. He had a job to do first. He'd make it up to Charlie tonight.  
  
Charlie went back to his office and tried to focus on his own work. He was surprised how much he missed working for the FBI, missed the excitement and collaboration. It had started as a way to get close to Don, to maybe get Don to see him, but it had turned into something he loved for its own sake. He reminded himself again that he'd known what the price would be when he made his decision. At least Ian had understood, even if he didn't necessarily agree with Charlie's methods.  
  
Ian spent the day working the case with Don, but when it became obvious that there was little more they could do until the brain trust worked their magic, he returned to his hotel room. Charlie was already there, waiting for him, sprawled among the sheets and stacks of papers.  
  
"Hey," Ian said, smiling at him. "What are you up to?"  
  
Charlie stretched and yawned. "Just looking for a research project to work on that doesn't require security clearance. It's harder than I thought it'd be."  
  
"You know, you could try getting your security clearance back," Ian said carefully. He was a little surprised Charlie hadn't tried already.  
  
Charlie shrugged one shoulder. "I know."  
  
"But?"  
  
"But you know how it will go. There will be a whole new security investigation, and they'll want payback so they'll be as embarrassing and intrusive as possible. There are considerations this time that weren't an issue last time."  
  
"You mean your relationship with me."  
  
"Yeah. I'm not going to out you to get my clearance back, that's not fair to you," Charlie said, reaching up to take Ian's hand and pull him closer. "Besides, Don's not interested in having me back anyway. And no, I wouldn't out you just to get back on Don's team even if he wanted me there."  
  
"I never thought you would," Ian said gently.  
  
Charlie offered a small smile and gave Ian a kiss. "Don thinks I'm sulking."  
  
Ian snorted. "Goes to show what he knows. If you were sulking you'd be in the garage. And I think you're wrong though about Don not wanting you back. He's hurt and pissed, yes, maybe even a little bitter, but he misses you. Amita and Larry are good at what they do, but they'll never be you. Not that he'd ever say so," Ian said, holding Charlie in his arms.  
  
"Maybe," Charlie said, not quite willing to agree. He knew he'd hurt Don, and even before this there had been times Don seemed to resent his presence even though he was the one who had asked for Charlie's help.  
  
"Not maybe. Any leader worth his salt would rather work with the best and Don's a good leader. Relegating you to the bench is just stupid and I'm saying that as an agent, not your boyfriend."  
  
"Let's not fight about this, okay? I don't want to think about it any more, I just want to be with you."  
  
Charlie's stomach rumbled and Ian grinned. "You forgot to eat, didn't you?"  
  
"I was busy," Charlie muttered.  
  
Ian chuckled and kissed Charlie's nose. He pressed the room service menu into Charlie's hands. "Order two of something for us. I'm going to jump in the shower quickly and I'll be right out."  
  
Charlie kissed Ian quickly and then picked up the phone, ordering two things they both liked, figuring they could share. He took a few minutes to look at Ian appreciatively as he emerged from the shower with a towel wrapped low around his waist.  
  
"So I was thinking if you have time after the case is over and before you have to go back or on to whatever, maybe we could go for a hike."  
  
"Maybe up in Sibly?" Ian asked, grinning.  
  
"Yeah." Sibly, where he'd first kissed Ian.  
  
"I think I could find a way to arrange that," Ian said. He had fond memories of Sibly and Charlie. He pulled on a loose set of clothes so he would be decent for when the food arrived. "You feeling okay?"  
  
"Yeah, just a little bruised I guess. Feeling like I need to get away and clear my head." Charlie shrugged. "Plus, I just want to have you all to myself for a bit."  
  
Nodding, Ian kissed Charlie. "Well, I like to give you what you want."  
  
"I know," Charlie said, smiling. He reached over to caress Ian's cheek. "What about you? How was your day?"  
  
"Busy. Lots of running around. Keeping up with Don and his team is a workout. I knew there was a reason I work alone," Ian said, telling him something without telling him anything. "I think we're going to have to go back out to the mountains tomorrow."  
  
"I figured it was too much to hope that it would be a one day thing," Charlie said lightly. "Just as well, I have extended office hours tomorrow. One benefit of all this is that I actually get to see my students now."  
  
"That's a good thing. You're a good teacher; you should get to do it."  
  
There was a polite knock and the door and Ian opened it to admit the room service delivery. He settled the cart in one corner of the room and Ian signed the slip before digging in to whatever Charlie had ordered.  
  
"So," Charlie started, aiming for casual, "what did you think of Don's new teammate, Nikki?"  
  
"She's brash. Irritating. Has a chip on her shoulder. I'm not sure if it's from being a woman in the FBI or from being a cop but she's definitely out to prove something. And I think she has a crush on me."  
  
"A... what?" Charlie said, a French fry halfway to his lips.  
  
Ian grinned. "A little crush. I mean, can you blame her?"  
  
Charlie scowled. "She better keep her hands off."  
  
"Don't worry. She's not my type. Though, she does have all those curls..." Ian teased.  
  
Charlie frowned and pulled Ian into a fierce, possessive kiss. "Mine. The only curls you should put your hands on are mine. There are things I can do to you with math. Bad things."  
  
Laughing, Ian returned the kiss, half promise, half reassurance. "It's okay, Professor. I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"I know," Charlie said. "I trust you."  
  
"Good. Because I love you, Charlie and that's not likely to change anytime soon."  
  
Ian had said it so casually, so off hand, that it took a full minute for Charlie's brain to catch up. "You... did you--did you just say what I think you said?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"I--Ian, I love you too," he said softly. He gave him a shy smile then moved to straddle Ian's lap, crossing his wrists behind Ian's head. "I love you," he said again, just because he could.  
  
Ian ran his hands down Charlie's back to his ass, cupping him and holding him close. "Have you had enough to eat? Maybe there's another appetite I could help you quench?"  
  
Charlie placed soft, biting kisses along Ian's jaw then made his way up to Ian's ear and nipped on the lobe. "After an announcement like that, I'll let you do anything you want."  
  
"Mmm..." Ian purred, angling his head back to give Charlie access, trusting him not to mark him. "What was it you said last night? Spoiled for choice? Maybe I should tie you down, see just how much you trust me. Or maybe I should just bend you over the desk here and fuck you hard and fast till you're begging and screaming my name."  
  
Charlie shivered and said with a wicked smile, "Why not both?"  
  
Faster than Charlie thought was strictly possible, he found himself pinned against the surface of the desk, a padded pair of cuffs Ian had obviously stashed somewhere snug around his wrists. Ian opened Charlie's pants and yanked them down almost roughly before pressing up against his bare backside, rubbing his clothed erection against him. "This what you had in mind?" he purred in Charlie's ear.  
  
"Yes," Charlie moaned. He pushed back against Ian, enjoying the contact, the feel of his erection against him.  
  
"Spread your legs," Ian said. "Wider."  
  
Charlie complied, dropping his head down and baring the back of his neck, offering himself to Ian shamelessly. The ends of his shirt tickled where they rested along his bare skin and he shivered as Ian took his time exploring his skin with his hands before slick fingers were probing at his entrance.  
  
"I am going to fuck you now, Charlie. I am going to fuck you hard, until you can't take it any more. Until you're begging to come." Ian nipped at Charlie's earlobe. "I'm going to take you right to that edge, to that sound you make just before you come, then I'm going to put my hand around your cock, hold off your orgasm, and do it all over again."  
  
Charlie whimpered and Ian kissed the nape of his neck. He slid one finger inside, slowly, slowly, and Charlie was trembling, trying to fight the urge to push back against his fingers.  
  
"Ian, please."  
  
Ian grinned. "So soon, Charlie? I've barely gotten started," he purred.  
  
Charlie took a deep breath and tried to calm himself, but this was one of his very favorite things, when Ian was fierce and dominant and possessive. "I need you," he murmured.  
  
"I know." As a reward he slid a second finger inside but his other hand kept a firm grip on Charlie's hips, not letting him make any movement Ian didn't want.  
  
Step by step, Ian prepared Charlie, ramping up his pleasure expertly. Charlie moaned and whimpered and pleaded, knowing half of what Ian enjoyed was listening to Charlie succumb.  
  
Finally--finally--Ian slid deep into him, holding still for a long moment and letting Charlie's body adjust, before pulling out and slamming back in hard.  
  
His next thrust hit Charlie's prostate and he cried out. Ian kept up a punishing pace until Charlie was making desperate little noises and couldn't even form a coherent thought much less speak it. Just when he was on the very edge, when his breath hitched and the next thrust would surely send him over, Ian's hand moved from his hip to the base of his cock and he squeezed, forestalling Charlie's orgasm.  
  
"Ian!" Charlie cried out, half protest, half ecstasy. He was shaking all over, his brain reeling from the pleasure and the sudden cut off. "God, please. Please Ian."  
  
Nibbling sharply on Charlie's ear, Ian mentally counted to 20, letting Charlie's body come down just enough before he started pounding into him again, just as he'd promised.  
  
This time Ian wrapped a hand around Charlie's leaking cock, stroking in counterpoint to his thrusts so he was always stimulated by something. Charlie's body shook under his, and he moaned and whimpered and wailed, crying Ian's name and "please" while he could still talk.  
  
Ian sank his teeth into the soft spot at the back of Charlie's neck, marking him as his but being careful to ensure it would be easily covered. "Come for me, Charlie," he commanded. "Now."  
  
Charlie cried out and came messily at Ian's command. Ian soothed him, gentling his motions until he was sure Charlie was all right, and then he finally let himself have his own release.  
  
Charlie shivered, his groping fingers just able to caress Ian's stomach while his hands were still bound behind him.  
  
Ian rested his head against the back of Charlie's neck as his breathing got back to normal then he released Charlie from his bonds. He caressed Charlie's body as he stripped his shirt and got him settled on the bed. Quickly, he stripped his own clothes and climbed in next to him, gathering him in his arms. "You still with me?"  
  
"Don't know. You may have fucked my brains right out of my head."  
  
"Mission accomplished, then," Ian teased, giving Charlie soft, soothing touches, helping him come back to reality.  
  
Charlie snuggled up against him and smiled. "That was really, really good."  
  
"The 'I love you' part or the fucking you part?"  
  
Charlie chuckled. "Both. I love it when you're like that, all alpha male and dominant. Makes me feel--protected somehow."  
  
"That's good. That's how I want you to feel. I'd never let anything happen to you," Ian said.  
  
"I know," Charlie said quietly. He reached up and caressed Ian's cheek. "You saved my life the first time we met."  
  
"I remember," Ian replied, just as quietly. He kissed Charlie again. "Ready for some sleep?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so. You're going to be careful, tomorrow, right?"  
  
Ian smiled and ran a comforting hand through Charlie's hair. "I am going to be extra specially careful."  
  
"Good." He gave Ian a sleepy kiss and then curled up and let sleep take him.  
  
Ian watched over him for a while until sleep finally claimed him as well.  
  
....  
  
The alarm went off just a minute before Ian's phone started to ring. He groped for it, cutting the Dragnet theme off in the middle. "Yeah, Don?"  
  
"Larry and Amita have something. Get here as soon as you can."  
  
"I'll be right there."  
  
"Dragnet again?" Charlie mumbled.  
  
"Yeah. Listen, I have to get going. I'll see you later." He gave Charlie a quick kiss. "Love you."  
  
Charlie grabbed at Ian and dragged him down into a deeper kiss. "Love you, too. Be careful."  
  
"I will."  
  
Ian met Don and before he knew it, they were on their way back up the mountains. Cell phones were useless, so they all took a radio and split up. Part of Ian wanted to negotiate, get them to cover ground in teams of two, but he knew that time was a factor. Still, he didn't like letting Don out of his sight. He had a bad feeling about this.  
  
A few hours later when he heard gunfire and could no longer reach Don on the radio his hunch was proven right. The time for screwing around was over. There was no way he was going to trust the junior varsity team for this.  
  
After checking in with Colby and Nikki, Ian called in a chopper, landing at the FBI building and high-tailing it to Cal Sci. He hadn't been expecting Charlie to be teaching in his office when he burst in, coming up short. "I need you to come with me," he whispered urgently.  
  
"I can't work for the FBI," Charlie said quietly.  
  
"Never mind that. Your brother's in trouble."  
  
"What? What do you mean?" Charlie asked, eyes wide.  
  
"I'll explain en route. Come on," Ian said, letting Charlie slip out ahead of him. "The rest of you, take an early recess."  
  
Ian summed up the situation on the way, and he knew that Charlie's brain was in high gear by the way he got very, very quiet. He knew he'd made the right call because within 5 minutes of walking into the FBI, Charlie'd given them Don's location and he was radioing the chopper to get him back on the mountain.  
  
He located Don easily enough, but his blood ran cold at the sight of a shooter taking aim at Don's head with a rifle. Coming up behind him, Ian almost gently tapped him on the shoulder. "You might miss, but I won't."  
  
Charlie had rarely been more relieved to hear his brother's voice, even if he did sound slightly annoyed that Charlie was in the FBI building. True to his word, he hightailed it out of there, once again returning to Ian's hotel room. He knew Ian would be a while, he'd have things to wrap up, maybe even some kind of victory drink with the team. Charlie missed those.  
  
After saving Don, in short order they'd managed to find the plane, the bad guys, the diamonds, and the missing climber. He knew they couldn't have done it without Charlie, and at least Don had the grace to look like he knew it, too. Nikki made him an offer for a drink, but all Ian wanted was to get back to Charlie.  
  
He wasn't surprised to see Charlie sitting on the edge of his bed, chewing on his lip. "Hey."  
  
"Ian," Charlie said, breathing at last.  
  
He launched himself into Ian's arms and gave him a fierce kiss.  
  
"Thank you," he murmured between one fierce kiss and another. "Thank you for getting there in time, for saving him."  
  
"Couldn't have done it without you," Ian murmured.  
  
Charlie's hand tightened on Ian's shirt. "Don't say that. Don won't let me--don't say that."  
  
"Shh, it's okay," Ian said, kissing him over and over. "Don is going to come around soon. You'll be able to help keep him safe again. I know it."  
  
Charlie shuddered and then slumped against Ian. "Sorry," he said softly. "You were supposed to get hot 'thanks for saving my brother sex' not me freaking out."  
  
"It's not too late for the hot sex," Ian murmured in Charlie's ear. He nibbled on his ear lobe and then moved down to his neck, brazenly raising a bruise at the pulse point.  
  
Charlie's laugh turned into a low moan of pleasure. "Well. It seems the least I could do," Charlie murmured.  
  
"Damn right," Ian teased. Still kissing and licking at Charlie's neck, ears, and collarbone, Ian propelled him toward the bed, his hands stroking his back and down over his ass. He kept moving, not giving Charlie time to think and barely giving him time to respond.  
  
As much as he loved what they'd done the night before, he loved this too. Loved Ian taking him out of his head, never giving him a chance to adjust just pushing and pushing until Charlie came. But..."Supposed to be about you," Charlie managed.  
  
"It is," Ian promised.  
  
Shivering, Charlie nodded and blithely gave himself into Ian's hands.  
  
Ian had Charlie stripped naked before they even reached the bed, laying him across the mattress and then covering him with his body. "Strip me," he commanded gently, prompting Charlie as he went along. When he did this right, Charlie was like a marionette. All Ian had to do was pull his strings.  
  
He told Charlie when to undo a button, pull down a zipper, when and where to kiss him, to kiss him softer or harder and how to put those long, clever fingers to good use.  
  
Their moans intertwined, mixing in a quiet, intimate symphony as Ian pushed both their pleasures higher. He was buried deep in Charlie, fucking him slow and steady, watching his eyes as they became more and more unfocused as he sent Charlie deeper down. Leaning in, he nibbled and sucked on Charlie's lips. "Mark me," he ordered.  
  
He guided Charlie's mouth to the pulse point on his neck and that hot mouth fastened greedily, sucking and licking. The sensation went straight to his cock and he groaned in pleasure.  
  
"Charlie..." he moaned. Kicking up the pace, he wrapped a hand around Charlie's cock, stroking in time and twisting his wrist at the top just as he liked. "Come for me."  
  
And like everything else Charlie had done since Ian gave him the first command, he obeyed without question or delay.  
  
"Fuck," Ian grunted as Charlie's orgasm nearly pulled him over the edge as well. A few more hard thrusts, and Ian was crying out, his hands wrapped in the sheets as he came.  
  
It was only after he'd been resting for a few minutes that Charlie started to really wake up and come back to himself. "Did you really have me?" He propped himself up on one elbow, gaze going automatically to the new mark Ian was sporting. He touched it gently, not entirely surprised by Ian's quick inhalation of breath.  
  
"I did indeed," Ian replied, brushing his thumb over the identical mark on Charlie's neck. He kissed him softly, running his hand into his curls. "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too." He gave Ian a smile and then a second kiss, soft and sweet.  
  
Charlie snuggled up against Ian's side again, his fingers ghosting over the mark. "You know, these were probably a bad idea."  
  
Ian shrugged. "I know. But I couldn't resist you."  
  
"I am pretty irresistible," he agreed. He'd been right, the marks were a bad idea if they wanted to keep their relationship a secret, but he had to admit, the fact that Ian had wanted it warmed his heart.  
  
Ian chuckled, pulling Charlie close. They lay there, just talking nonsense softly to each other, until they both fell asleep.  
  
....  
  
Rolling over in the morning, Ian blinked at the clock. It was nearly 8 in the morning, late for him to be getting up. Charlie, of course, was still out cold, and he prodded gently at the bruise on Charlie's neck.  
  
Charlie gave a soft little moan and forced his eyes open. "Morning."  
  
"Morning," Ian said. Leaning down, he kissed Charlie softly. "Listen, I have to go into the office for a little bit to wrap up the last of the paperwork, make sure the ends meet, all that. But I was thinking afterwards you and I could have some lunch somewhere?"  
  
"That sounds good. Meet you noonish?"  
  
"Sure you can be up by then?"  
  
Charlie stuck out his tongue.  
  
"Shouldn't stick it out unless you intend to use it," Ian said, moving his face close to Charlie's on the pillow.  
  
A slow grin spread across Charlie's face as he closed the small gap between them and claimed Ian's lips. Ian let the kiss continue for a long few minutes before reluctantly pulling back. "Sleep some more. I'm just going to take a quick shower and I'll see you at lunch."  
  
"You sure you don't want company in there?" Charlie said, half rolling over.  
  
"Not this time. But I'll take you up on that soon." Ian kissed him swiftly again and then pushed out of bed.  
  
....  
  
An hour later, he was walking into the FBI offices, sliding his sunglasses off his face.  
  
"Hey, Ian," Don greeted him, shaking his hand. "Came to file all the paperwork?"  
  
"Wouldn't be a government agency if everything didn't have to be filled out in triplicate," Ian joked.  
  
Don's eyes went to the collar of Ian's shirt and the visible bruise just above it. "Looks like you had a good night."  
  
"I did," Ian said.  
  
Don's gaze slid to Nikki but fortunately he didn't ask and Ian didn't have to lie.  
  
"Well... good for you," Don said, giving him a knowing wink. He led the way into the coffee room and poured Ian a cup. "You heading off again?"  
  
"Not right away. The Oslo thing took care of itself, so I'm in a holding pattern until the next thing comes up. Figured I might as well stick around a few more days."  
  
"Well, we're always happy to have you."  
  
....  
  
Around noon Ian's phone rang. "Hey Charlie, what's up?"  
  
"I'm downstairs. I don't have the clearance to go up to the FBI offices anymore."  
  
"It's okay. I'll be down in a few minutes. I'm almost done here." Ian hung up the phone only to meet Don's openly curious eyes.  
  
"Taking off?"  
  
"I'm meeting someone for lunch," Ian replied. "I'm all wrapped up here anyway."  
  
"I'll walk you out."  
  
Ian couldn't really say no without raising suspicions so he let Don walk him to the elevator.  
  
Don tensed when he saw Charlie waiting by the main entrance and Charlie's eyes widened in surprised when he saw Don. "Hey Chuck, what brings you by?"  
  
"I'm having lunch with Ian, actually."  
  
"Sure he's going to fit in your little car?"  
  
Charlie rolled his eyes. "The Prius is perfectly sized."  
  
Don walked them into the parking lot, relieved to have Charlie out of the building again. They were almost to the car when the wind caught the collar of Charlie's shirt and he saw the bruise at the bottom of his throat.  
  
He felt hot, then cold. He grabbed Ian's arm, pulling him so they were toe to toe. "You're fucking my baby brother?"  
  
"Don--" Charlie started, his eyes wide.  
  
"It's not like that," Ian said, quietly, his voice with just an edge of danger to it. "It's not like that at all."  
  
"Then why don't you tell me what it is like, Ian," Don nearly spat.  
  
"We're in love." Ian crossed his arms and looked at Don.  
  
"You're--" Don gaped, looking quickly between Ian and Charlie. "How long has this been going on? What else have you been lying to me about, Charlie?"  
  
Charlie flinched. He supposed he was just lucky no one had thrown any punches. Yet. "I don't have to clear my love life with you, Don," Charlie said quietly. "We weren't ready to tell anyone, neither of us are even out, and could we maybe not discuss this in the parking garage of the FBI?"  
  
The FBI was like any other office, within 15 minutes everyone would know Don and Ian had been involved in a fight.  
  
Don's jaw clenched, along with his fists, but Charlie was right. This was not the place. "Just go. Do whatever you want. You do anyway."  
  
"Don," Ian started to protest.  
  
Charlie put a hand on his arm to stall him, knowing he wouldn't really be able to stop him if he wanted to take a swing at Don. "Ian... come on. Let's just go."  
  
Ian looked at Charlie for a long moment. "Please," Charlie said quietly.  
  
Ian gave a short terse nod and Charlie relaxed fractionally. This was still bad, very bad, but at least there wasn't going to be a physical altercation. He didn't envy Don's team though.  
  
"We're not done with this," Don said as Ian got into the Prius. "We'll talk about this later."  
  
He didn't know who he was more pissed at, Ian for taking advantage of his little brother and calling it love. Or Charlie for keeping not only his sexuality from him, but the fact that he was seeing Ian, too.  
  
"I'm sure we will," Ian said mildly.  
  
....  
  
They drove in silence for a few minutes. "I'm sorry," Charlie said quietly.  
  
Ian took a deep breath. He looked at Charlie. "It's okay. I suppose it was bound to happen eventually. I'm sorry that it seems like all I've done is make things worse between you and Don."  
  
"You saved his life," Charlie reminded him. "If you hadn't been there--it couldn't have been any worse than that."  
  
"I know." Ian squeezed Charlie's knee. "Still. I came here to support you and now the rift between you is bigger. You were right. The marks were a bad idea."  
  
"Hey," Charlie said, putting his hand on Ian's leg. "No regrets. About anything. Okay? I mean it. And Don will get over it. If he got over me getting arrested in my own home for supposedly betraying the FBI, he can get over this."  
  
They pulled into the parking lot of their favorite bistro, someplace quiet and out of the way that they frequented when Ian was in LA. Pulling Charlie over once the car was in park, Ian claimed Charlie's lips in a firm kiss. "I love you. Very much."  
  
"I love you, too, Ian. I uh--I guess maybe we should tell my dad."  
  
"Yeah, I guess we should. But how about right now, we just have lunch?" Ian asked, his trademark smirk making an appearance.  
  
"Deal," Charlie said.  
  
....  
  
Don fumed all the way up to his floor, taking his frustration out on the elevator buttons. Charlie and Ian. Charlie and _Ian_. There had to be something bad going on there. No way do Charlie and Ian get together in any world that makes sense. If Ian forced him into this in any way, sniper or not, he was going to hunt him down.  
  
And neither one of them had answered his question. How long had this been going on right under his nose? Surely not since the first time they met. Charlie had seemed more intimidated than anything else.  
  
Worse than all that, though, Charlie had lied to him. Again. It seemed like all the things important to Charlie were a secret to Don. And he didn't know what he had done to make Charlie not trust him that badly.


	2. Chapter 2

They had finished their lunch and were sitting talking softly, when Charlie asked, "So, what are we going to do about Don?"  
  
"I don't know," Ian said, reaching for Charlie's hand. "Maybe I should go talk to him?"  
  
"I don't know if it would be better if we tried to talk to him separately or together. Maybe I should go first. He's my brother, he has to talk to me eventually, right?"  
  
Ian stroked Charlie's hand. "Or, I could try to soften him up for you. He's pretty pissed and I'm sure that a good portion of that is directed at me. Maybe I can wear him down a little bit first before you go in there."  
  
Charlie nodded reluctantly. "It might help. I'm sorry this is such a mess."  
  
"It's not your fault. We both made the choice to keep our relationship quiet for the time being." Ian squeezed Charlie's hand. "It'll all work out, you'll see."  
  
"Yeah." He wasn't happy about it, but he was sure Don would eventually forgive him, even if it took a while. He was more concerned that Don wouldn't forgive Ian.  
  
Ian squeezed Charlie's hand again and then paid for lunch. "Why don't we go back to my hotel room and take a nap and I'll talk to Don later tonight?"  
  
"Sounds like a good plan to me."  
  
Ian smiled and gently pulled Charlie up from the table, an arm slung around his waist as they walked back to the car. Once they got back to the hotel, Ian kissed Charlie softly and tugged him over to the bed, kneeling down to pull off his shoes and laying him down. This wasn't about sex, not right now. This was about comfort and care and love.  
  
They made love slowly, tenderly and gradually Charlie was able to forget about Don and focus only on Ian.  
  
Ian gently stroked over Charlie's skin as they came down, kissing him and whispering nonsense in his ear. Once Charlie was asleep, he slipped from bed and called Don.  
  
"Don, I know I'm probably the last person you want to hear from right now, but we need to talk."  
  
Don took a breath, then released it. "I should be finished here in an hour. Don't bring Charlie."  
  
"Wasn't planning on it. Where do you want to meet?" Ian said, glancing at Charlie's still-sleeping form.  
  
"There's a bar around the corner from the FBI. There's a booth in the back. We can talk there."  
  
Ian would have preferred somewhere more private, but he wasn't in a position to argue. "I'll be there."  
  
Don hung up the phone without saying goodbye, and Ian ended the call. Sighing, he put some clothes on and gently woke Charlie. "I have to go. I'm meeting Don in a little while and I want to get there and get settled."  
  
Charlie rolled over and tucked Ian's hand under his chin. "Just promise me one thing."  
  
"Anything."  
  
"No punches. I don't want you two beating the living hell out of each other because of me."  
  
'No punches," Ian agreed. He gave Charlie one more soft, sweet kiss. "I'll call you."  
  
Charlie nodded and let Ian go.  
  
....  
  
Ian got to the bar ahead of Don and settled in the single booth at the back. He could see why Don chose it; it was quieter than the rest of the bar and secluded from any overly curious patrons. He ordered two beers and waited.  
  
Don walked in a few minutes later and nearly threw himself into the booth, ignoring the beer. "You wanted to talk. So, talk."  
  
"First, I want you to know that keeping our relationship a secret wasn't Charlie's idea. It was mine. Neither of us are out and we didn't see any reason to tell people about something that might not go somewhere. I'm sorry we kept it from you, but we were keeping it from everyone."  
  
"How long?" Don asked quietly.  
  
"Since Sibly."  
  
"Four years?" Don asked incredulously. "You've been keeping this from me for four years?"  
  
"We've been keeping this from everyone for four years," Ian replied mildly. "We've been seeing each other whenever I can get into town, but we've only been really serious for the last year. I'm in love with him, Don. I need you to understand and believe that."  
  
"You're my friend, Ian. And Charlie is my brother. You should have said something long before now."  
  
"We didn't need your permission, Don. He didn't keep silent to hurt you, he did it to protect me."  
  
Maybe that shouldn't have hurt so much, but coming on top of Charlie's recent betrayal of the FBI in order to protect someone else, it did. He didn't know if he'd done something to fall in Charlie's esteem or if he was just growing up. Either way, that wasn't Ian's fault.  
  
Don took a deep breath. "And the second thing?"  
  
"Second, I know you're pissed at Charlie about what he did and most importantly, how he did it. I tried to talk him out of it, but he wasn't going to listen to me. I'm not sure either of us could have changed his mind..."  
  
"He told you what he was planning to do?" Don asked, his voice tight.  
  
"Not in so many words. I figured it out," Ian said.  
  
"I see."  
  
"My point is, it matters to him what you think. He understands you being pissed off, but he thinks you don't want him around any more. That things are going to go back to the way they were between you. You're the only one who can change that."  
  
"Tell me something, Ian, why am I always the one who has to clean up Charlie's mess?"  
  
"He's not asking you to," Ian said. "I am. There were lots of ways Charlie could have handled this better, and he knows that this is the way it's going to have to be now. But if you really think that your team and the Bureau are better off without the things Charlie has to offer, then please, do nothing. Just remember that you'd be dead right now if it wasn't for Charlie's help."  
  
Don's jaw clenched, but he didn't really have a response to that. Ian was right. "Is that all you wanted to say?"  
  
"Yeah, that's it," Ian said softly, taking a sip of his beer. Don nodded and stood, leaving his beer untouched. "He cares what you think, you know. As long as he thinks you don't want him, he's not going to pursue getting his clearance back. You should know that."  
  
Ian spoke to Don's back and only got a curt nod over the shoulder in return. He sighed and called Charlie.  
  
"Well, how did it go?"  
  
"About as well as could be expected. He's...thinking about things. I hope."  
  
"Yeah, okay," Charlie said. Ian could almost hear him running his hand through his hair in agitation. "You coming back now?"  
  
"I'm coming back. I'll see you in a little bit."  
  
He'd barely hung up with Ian when his phone rang again. He checked the caller ID and swallowed. "Hey, Don."  
  
"Charlie. Could you meet me somewhere?"  
  
"Um, sure. When? Where?" He winced, knowing he sounded painfully eager.  
  
"Tomorrow night at my apartment," Don said. He paused. "Without Ian. I need to think and you and I have some stuff we need to talk about."  
  
"Sure, I can do that," Charlie said. "I'll see you tomorrow night."  
  
When Ian returned to the hotel Charlie filled him in Don's phone call. "I probably need to make an appearance at the house before Dad starts to think I've been abducted." He hesitated. "Should we tell him now? Or later?" He really didn't want to deal with having his father angry and hurt, too; on the other hand, he wasn't sure how long Ian could stay. But if he convinced Don this was okay, it would be nice to have his support.  
  
Ian kissed Charlie softly. "We can tell him now. It's probably a good idea to clear the air completely at this point. Besides, we love each other. I can't think of a good reason to hold back now."  
  
"Tonight? Or should I wait until after I talk to Don tomorrow?"  
  
"Let's do it tonight," Ian said with more confidence than he actually felt. He could face down any number of assailants, hold a rifle steady under the worst circumstances, but the idea of facing down his boyfriend's potentially angry father was another matter.  
  
Charlie gave Ian a quick kiss then put in a call to his dad. "Dad? Are you free for dinner tonight? There's someone I want you to meet."  
  
There was silence on the other end for a long moment.  
  
"Dad? Are you there?" Charlie asked.  
  
"Yes. I mean, yes, yes, I'm free for dinner. I'll see you soon then?"  
  
Charlie smiled softly. "We'll be there soon."  
  
....  
  
"You know, I told my dad once I'd put a note on the fridge when I found a girlfriend," he said as they headed to the Crafstman.  
  
"Instead you have a loving boyfriend and are showing up with him for dinner. I like it," Ian said, squeezing Charlie's knee.  
  
"I do too." He was nervous though. He couldn't help thinking maybe he should have told his dad he was bisexual before bringing Ian home.  
  
"Alan will be fine," Ian reassured him in soft tones. "He can't have lived in California this long and not entertained the possibility that at least one of his sons might have homosexual leanings. Just statistically speaking."  
  
"Don't try to use math on me to get me to relax. It doesn't work," Charlie replied, a grin splitting his face.  
  
"There's that smile I was looking for," Ian said, reaching over to tug on Charlie's curls.  
  
"What about you? Are you okay?"  
  
Ian shifted uncomfortably. "To be honest, I've never been good at the relationship thing. And I've always been really bad at the parents thing. So, yeah, this will be new for me. But you'll be there with me, so I'm feeling fairly confident."  
  
Charlie reached over and squeezed Ian's knee. He was pretty sure Ian wasn't actually as confident as he said, but he wasn't going to call him on it.  
  
They arrived at the house and neither of them exactly got out of the car with a lot of enthusiasm. But they couldn't think of good ways to stall, either. Charlie led the way into the house, calling for Alan.  
  
"Hi, Charlie! And Agent...?" Alan said, extending his hand.  
  
"Is it that obvious? Ian Edgerton," Ian said, shaking hands.  
  
"So, where is this person you wanted me to meet?" Alan asked, turning again to his youngest son.  
  
Charlie gulped. Dad had missed it. "Um, this is him, Dad."  
  
"What?" Alan asked. He didn't sound angry so much as confused.  
  
Charlie very deliberately took Ian's hand and met Alan's eyes. "This is the person I wanted you to meet. My boyfriend."  
  
"Boyfriend?" Alan repeated. "Boyfriend. For how long?"  
  
"We've been dating for four years off and on, we've been serious for just over a year," Ian replied smoothly.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner," Charlie said quietly. "We just weren't ready."  
  
"You're happy?" Alan asked Charlie.  
  
Charlie gave Alan half a smile. "Very."  
  
Alan turned his focus to Ian. "You love him? You'll treat him right?"  
  
"Yes, to both questions," Ian replied.  
  
"Good. Who's hungry?"  
  
Charlie relaxed and gave Ian a shaky smile. "Starved."  
  
"Yeah, me too," Ian said, squeezing Charlie's hand.  
  
"Excellent. I made a roast should be just about ready. Come on, sit down..." Alan said. "So agent--Edgerton, was it?"  
  
"Please, call me Ian."  
  
"Ian. Tell me about yourself. How did you and my son meet?"  
  
"On one of Don's cases," Ian replied. "We decided together to keep our relationship a secret. Neither of us are out, professionally, and until we knew it was going to be serious, there didn't seem much point in upsetting everyone."  
  
Charlie breathed a sigh of relief that Ian hadn't mentioned the outcome of that case. His Dad still didn't know he'd nearly been killed.  
  
"Does Don know?"  
  
"He found out yesterday," Charlie said quietly. "We're--working on it."  
  
"I see," Alan said. He could imagine that Don was less than thrilled to find out this bit of information coming so hard on the heels of the whole Pakistan thing. "Well, you know your brother. He's got a hard head but he'll come around eventually. Do you work out of the L.A. field office, then?"  
  
"Uh, no," Ian said. "I'm a tracker... and a sniper. The Bureau sends me all over when they don't need a team, just a lone insertion point."  
  
Alan carefully put his fork down and glanced at Charlie. "That sounds dangerous."  
  
"It is," Charlie said quietly. "But Ian is very, very good at what he does. Honestly, I think he's in less danger than Don, most of the time."  
  
"It must be hard for you to maintain a relationship, never knowing where you're going to be, or for how long," Alan said, resuming eating.  
  
"It's not easy, no. But Charlie is worth it," Ian said, turning his head and giving him a genuine smile.  
  
Charlie returned the smile. "And I knew what I was getting into."  
  
"Any chance you'll be moving to the area?"  
  
"Dad," Charlie started. He'd thought they'd have at least one meal before his dad started pushing.  
  
"What? It's a perfectly reasonable question," Alan said.  
  
Ian chuckled and squeezed Charlie's knee. "It's okay. We haven't really talked about it, yet. But I wouldn't discount it as a possibility one day."  
  
Charlie smiled and ducked his head, pleased. It would be easier for Ian to come to him rather than vice versa, but just because it was easier didn't necessarily mean Ian would be willing.  
  
The rest of dinner passed amicably enough, the conversation eventually turning from Ian and Charlie to more general topics, like sports and most importantly, golf. Once dinner was done, Charlie helped his Dad clear and started washing the dishes.  
  
"Thanks, Charlie," Alan said, putting a stack of plates down next to him.  
  
"You're welcome, Dad." He paused. "So. Um, you're really okay with this? Me and Ian?"  
  
"Charlie, if you're happy, I'm happy. I'm a little surprised and...sad, maybe. It's a hard road, Charlie. Maybe not so difficult as it was 30 years ago, but..."  
  
"I know. That's part of why we were keeping it a secret until we knew that it was going to go somewhere. But... I am happy with him. I love him. And I think together, we're strong enough to take whatever life throws at us," Charlie said, giving Alan a smile.  
  
"That's good. You said Don didn't handle it well?"  
  
Charlie shook his head. "He found out by accident. They're friends. Or were. I don't know where all that's going to end up."  
  
Alan just squeezed Charlie's shoulder in reply. Don was a forgiving man, but he was not one to forget. It was entirely possible that the friendship between Don and Ian would never be the same again.  
  
Charlie finished washing the dishes and went out to the living room to collect his boyfriend. "Ready to get out of here?"  
  
"Sure. Mr. Eppes, it was a pleasure to meet you," Ian said, extending his hand.  
  
"You too, Ian. I hope to see you again soon. Now we have our own golf foursome."  
  
Charlie blanched. "Uh, yeah. I guess we do. Assuming Don is still speaking to us."  
  
Ian wrapped an arm around Charlie and squeezed, both promise that he'd never make him go golfing and that Don would indeed one day speak to them again. "Goodnight, Mr. Eppes."  
  
"Goodnight, Ian, Charlie," Alan said, walking them out.  
  
"I'll be home in a couple days, Dad," Charlie said as they headed back to the car, and Alan acknowledged him with a wave.  
  
"Well that went pretty well," Ian said.  
  
"Yeah. At least he didn't ask if you wanted to sleep over."  
  
Ian had to let out a bark of laughter at that. The idea of Charlie and Ian sharing a bed while Alan was down the hall was definitely not something he was ready for yet. "Yeah, I'm not sure how I would have handled that one."  
  
Charlie smiled over at Ian. "I'm glad he handled it well. Hopefully it'll make this conversation with Don tomorrow night a little easier."  
  
Ian squeezed his knee. Any little bit might help.  
  
....  
  
The next day until Charlie was due to meet Don passed agonizingly slowly. He tried to work, but he couldn't focus on anything. He was still looking for something to work on, anyway. Ian came by to distract him as much as he could, but he couldn't keep his mind off the coming conversation.  
  
Finally, it was evening and Charlie headed to Don's apartment, knocking softly on his door.  
  
"Hey, Charlie. Come in."  
  
Charlie took a seat on Don's couch, hands folded in his lap.  
  
Don chuckled. "Relax. You look like I'm about to punish you."  
  
"It kinda feels that way," Charlie said softly, but he tried to relax his body language, make it at least look like this was any other conversation.  
  
"I hope you don't think--I don't care if you're gay, Charlie. Or bisexual. Whatever. You're still my brother and I should have said that yesterday."  
  
Charlie took a deep breath and relaxed fractionally. "That's good to hear. Thank you. Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about me and Ian. I wanted to. But it wasn't entirely up to me."  
  
"I know." He sighed. He even understood Ian's caution in letting it be known he was dating a man. Truth was, it could put both Ian and Charlie in danger.  
  
"And... I'm sorry about the Pakistan thing. About not telling you. I thought I was doing the right thing."  
  
"I know that too, Charlie." He ran a hand through his hair and tried to figure out where to go from here.  
  
Charlie bit his lip, not sure what to say next and not sure what Don needed to hear. "I'm sure you must have questions. About me and Ian?"  
  
He did, but they were questions for Ian, not his brother. "It's your life, Charlie. And if you're happy..."  
  
"I am happy with Ian. Very happy. I love him. What I'm not happy about is not working with you. I miss it." Charlie looked up at him hopefully.  
  
"Oh, Charlie...look, I miss it, too. I do. But getting your clearance back, this thing with Ian..."  
  
Charlie ran a hand through his hair. "I know. It makes it hard, if not impossible. But I think I'd like to try. What--what do you think?"  
  
"I'd like to work with you again. But if you and Ian are together, you need to talk to him, too. When they do the background check, they're going to find out about your relationship. They're going to find out about Ian."  
  
"But... if Ian is okay with it, you think I can get my clearance back?"  
  
Don rubbed his hand over his lips. "Yeah, sure. Screw it, they can't mess with us anyway."  
  
Charlie took a breath and smiled. "Thanks, Don."  
  
"You're welcome." He felt a little lighter himself, actually.  
  
"So, uh, what do we do now?" Charlie asked, looking around the apartment. This had gone surprisingly better than he had envisioned.  
  
"We could watch a game? Unless... I guess Ian is waiting for you."  
  
"I should call him and let him know how it went, but I'm sure he'll understand if I want to stay here for a while."  
  
Don smiled and nodded. "Okay, then. I'll get us some beers while you call him."  
  
Charlie watched as Don disappeared into the kitchen and pulled out his phone. "Hi, Ian."  
  
"Hey, how did it go?"  
  
"Good. Surprisingly good. I think we're going to work on getting my clearance back, but you and I need to have a serious conversation about that first. Right now, I think Don and I are going to hang out for a little bit. You okay with that?"  
  
"Of course. Have fun."  
  
"I will. I'll see you later. Love you."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
A huge grin plastered Charlie's face with the words, and when Don returned, he couldn't seem to help grinning, too. The good humor was infectious and though he knew things weren't magically fixed between him and his brother, it felt good to have a plan. Well, at least the beginnings of a plan, though he was fairly sure that Ian would be in favor of him trying to get his clearance back. He felt lighter than he had in weeks, like he could finally breathe again.  
  
....  
  
As soon as Ian opened the hotel room door Charlie propelled himself into his arms, giving him a long, thorough kiss.  
  
Ian chuckled into the kiss, returning it with equal fervor. "Well, what was that for?"  
  
"For being you. For loving me. For whatever it was you said to Don," Charlie happily babbling and giving Ian soft kisses in between.  
  
Squeezing Charlie around the waist, Ian claimed his lips in another firm kiss. "It's good to see you so happy," he murmured.  
  
"It's good to be this happy." He knew they should talk about trying to get his clearance back, and what it would mean for Ian, but right now he just wanted to enjoy the moment. "Take me to bed."  
  
Kissing Charlie again, Ian simply started walking him across the room to the bed, pulling his shirt out of his jeans as he did. There was no way he could ever deny such an earnest request from Charlie.  
  
They made love twice, the first time fierce and enthusiastic, the second time slow and sweet and tender.  
  
As Charlie lay in Ian's arms, coming down from their second mutual orgasm, Charlie gently kissed Ian's chest. "You know we're going to have to talk about what it means for us to go after getting my clearance back. They will find out about us. I won't lie to a direct question."  
  
Ian kissed the top of Charlie's head. "I wouldn't want you to, anyway."  
  
"Are you ready for this? We told Don and my dad because Don found out, but this...everybody will know."  
  
"So, everyone will know. I'm not ashamed of who I am, Charlie. And I am most definitely not ashamed of my relationship with you. The people who love us the most won't care, and to hell with the rest of them if they do." Ian kissed Charlie deeply again. "I'm not giving you up."  
  
Charlie pushed up on his elbow to look at Ian. "They could fire you. It'd look bad, so they probably won't, but at the very least, they could make your life difficult."  
  
Ian shrugged. "They could, but I doubt they will. I'm too good at what I do and needed too often for them to do anything really horrible. Charlie. I'm ready for this. I love you, and I don't care who knows it. But I get it if you're not."  
  
"Ian, I'm ready. I've been ready for a while. But then I'm almost never out in the field, and when I am I'm with Don's team. You...I just don't want our relationship to put you in danger."  
  
"Is that what you're worried about?" Ian said, giving Charlie a reassuring kiss. "No one is going to do anything to me, I promise."  
  
"You can't promise that. But I know what I said to Dad is true. On any given day you're safer than Don."  
  
Ian kissed Charlie again. Charlie was right; he couldn't promise that nothing would happen. But he knew how good he was. "I'll be extra careful, Charlie. That much I can promise you."  
  
Charlie snuggled against Ian's side. "I love you."  
  
....  
  
Ian wasn't surprised when his phone rang with Don's theme the next morning.  
  
Charlie groaned. "Getting tired of waking up to my brother calling you."  
  
"I'm sorry. I don't know what he wants now," Ian said, kissing Charlie's forehead. He considered letting the call go directly to voicemail, but he picked it up instead. "Don," he answered.  
  
"Hey, Ian. Um... listen, I'm sorry about the way I acted the other day. It was just a bit of a shock. Can we talk somewhere? Maybe over breakfast?"  
  
Breakfast, which means he still didn't want Charlie in on the conversation.  
  
"Sure. Did you have somewhere in mind?"  
  
"There's a diner I know of that's a little out of the way. We can talk there."  
  
Ian nodded to himself. An out of the way place meant a difficult conversation and Don wanted to be able to speak freely. He wrote the address down as Don relayed it to him. "Be there in about half an hour?"  
  
"See you then," Don said.  
  
"Not another case?" Charlie asked.  
  
"Not another case. I think Don just wants to talk."  
  
"Alone?"  
  
"Yeah, alone. I have a feeling I'm about to get the if-you-hurt-my-baby-brother-there's-no-p

lace-for-you-to-hide talk," Ian said, kissing Charlie softly.

Charlie snickered. "Have fun with that." He kissed Ian again. "I know what I'm doing. And you won't hurt me."

"Gee, thanks," Ian said, pinching Charlie playfully. "I'll be back afterwards."

"Okay," Charlie said, snuggling back down into the warm bed. Ian stroked his hair once and then hopped in the shower.

Don was already in a booth in the back when Ian arrived. "Don," he greeted as he sat down, his manner cautious and reserved. He and Don hadn't exactly left things on friendly terms after their last face to face.

"Ian. Should we order first?"

"Sure," Ian said. Don nodded at a waitress and they both ordered a sizable breakfast, complete with large coffees. They chatted perfunctorily until it arrived, letting each other get a couple bites in and a large sip of coffee.

"So, you wanted to talk to me," Ian said mildly.

"I believe that Charlie loves you. And that you love him."

"But?"

"But, I have a few concerns. You've been known to be more than a little cavalier with lives that you see as collateral damage when you're in the middle of a hunt," Don said.

Ian bristled. "I would never..."

"Megan," Don interrupted. "You would have left her there bleeding if I hadn't stepped in."

Ian's jaw clenched but he couldn't deny the charge and Don knew it. "I wouldn't do that with Charlie. Ever."

"I want to believe that, Ian, I really do," Don said. "But you can see why I'm concerned. I don't want anything to happen to him and I'm afraid that if he gets in the way--"

"Hey, Don," Ian said, leaning in and dropping his voice. "Charlie is the man I love. If something happens to him, he's going to be my first concern. And if he's hurt, then the people who hurt him are going to be in very, very deep pain before I make sure they're not breathing any more."

Don searched Ian's eyes and nodded, satisfied. "Good enough for me."

Ian leaned back and let out a long breath. "Good. Was there something else?"

"Just the usual, you hurt him I'll hunt you down and hurt you 10 times worse."

Ian grinned and shoved some food into his mouth, relieved. "I thought you might say that. I have no intention of hurting Charlie. Now or ever."

Don sat back and sipped at his coffee. "Does my dad know?"

"He does now," Ian replied. "Charlie thought we should tell him, too, since you know about us now."

Don nodded. "How did he react?"

"He took it really well. Better than you did," Ian teased.

"Has he started hinting about a commitment ceremony? Or kids?"

Ian threw his head back and laughed, only because he knew Alan would do just that. "No. Not yet, but I'm sure it's just a matter of time."

"Oh you can be sure of that. I give you a week, tops."

"I'll take that bet," Ian said, eyes twinkling. "So, still friends, you and I?"

"Yeah, still friends. But try not to keep anything from me for four years again, okay?" Don said.

"Deal."

The rest of the breakfast passed amiably enough and when it was over, Ian smiled and said, "So maybe next time we can include Charlie in one of our little chats?"

"If you can get him up this early without a crowbar," Don said, grinning. Then he considered what he said. "And if you can, I really don't want to know how."

"Fair enough," Ian said, standing and walking out of the diner with Don. They had just reached the sidewalk when Ian's phone rang. He frowned when he looked at the caller ID and knew he must be radiating reluctance to answer it.

"Agent Edgerton," he answered. "Yes, sir. Yes. I understand. I'll be there tomorrow night. Thanks."

"Gotta go?" Don asked.

Ian sighed. "Yeah. I knew it had to happen soon, I was just hoping for a little longer. But I don't have to leave until tomorrow morning. So, at least I get the rest of today with Charlie."

Don hesitated, then said, "There is one more thing. Are you okay with the background investigation to get his clearance back?"

"Completely. It's time. And I'm too good for them to do much to me. With your support, and your team's backing, I don't think Charlie will have any trouble."

"Me either," Don said, relieved. "Now go be with him. Maybe next time we'll do a family dinner."

"Thanks," Ian said, squeezing Don's shoulder. "I'd like that a lot."

Don nodded and smiled at Ian, giving him a wave. "Catch you the next time around."

"Will do."

....

Charlie knew it the second he saw Ian's face when he returned to the hotel room. "You have to go back, don't you?"

"Afraid so. I'm really sorry, I thought I'd have more time."

"Not your fault. I just--wish you could be here during the background check."

"Me too," Ian said, sitting next to Charlie on the bed and putting an arm around his shoulders. "But I'll always be a phone call away whenever you need me. And at least we have today. I don't have to go until tomorrow morning."

"Then let's not spend the time we have left worrying."

"I agree," Ian said, claiming Charlie's lips in a fierce, passionate kiss.

Charlie's hands immediately came up around Ian's shoulders, clinging on to him and returning the kiss just as passionately. "Fuck me, Ian. Make me feel it. I want to remember it for a few days after you're gone."

"Charlie," Ian said hoarsely.

"Ian, please." Charlie tugged on the front of Ian's shirt, pulling him down with him to the mattress. He immediately pulled the material off, tossing it aside almost resentfully, as it was clearly the shirt's fault that it was between him and Ian's skin.

"Easy, Charlie. It's going to be okay. I'm going to be okay."

"I know," Charlie said, gentling his touches. "I know that it's important for you to leave, but I always feel a little emptier right after you go. I need to have something to hold onto."

"Okay." Ian kissed him again. "I can give you that."

Ian rolled them so he was straddling Charlie's hips, careful to keep his full weight off him. Expertly, he stripped Charlie's shirt and tossed it aside before fastening his mouth along his lover's collarbone and raising three new perfect bruises.

Charlie moaned, delighted. He kissed Ian fiercely and let his hands roam his back, rememorizing everything about him.

As they kissed, Ian used one hand to open Charlie's pants, sliding his hand inside his boxers to wrap around his cock. He stroked quickly, twisting his wrist at the top just the way Charlie liked it, intending to bring him off hard and fast before he flipped him over and fucked him into the mattress.

Charlie moaned, bucking into Ian's hand, his own fingers digging into Ian's shoulders. "Ian! Yes, please!"

"That's it, Charlie," Ian murmured into his skin, feeling the tremors running through him. "Come on. Want to feel you come for me, just like this."

Charlie arched and almost immediately came, helpless to do anything in the face of that soft, commanding voice.

Slowing his movements, Ian eased Charlie through his orgasm before pulling his hand free and licking it clean. Barely giving time for him to recover, Ian stripped him completely and bodily hauled him up the bed, rolling him onto his front.

Charlie groaned but let Ian manhandle him.

After stripping the rest of his own clothes, Ian worked Charlie slowly open, waiting until he was moaning softly and pushing back against him again to finish and plunge deep inside that welcoming body. A wave of love and passion washed over him, nearly immobilizing him until a soft grunt of protest and a shove of Charlie's hips brought him back to himself.

"Sorry," Ian murmured. He started thrusting, slowly and shallowly at first.

"Ian," Charlie panted. "Ian, god please. More. Harder."

Smiling, Ian kissed the spot between Charlie's shoulderblades. "All in good time, my sweet. All in good time."

Charlie groaned and Ian grinned. "Don't worry, you'll get what you want. Eventually," Ian added, grinning wickedly though he knew Charlie couldn't see him.

Charlie groaned again and dropped his head to the pillow, knowing no amount of begging or pleading on his part would get Ian to move any faster than he wanted to.

Licking at the sweat on Charlie's skin, Ian upped his pace a little, but it still wasn't the pounding, down and dirty fucking that Charlie had been imagining. Yet.

He drew it out for a while, let himself taste and tease and explore. Charlie wasn't the only one who needed something to hold on to.

Finally, the promise of the pleasure became too much for Ian's fading control and he wrapped both hands around Charlie's hips, pulled his lover to his knees, and just let go, working deep and hard into Charlie over and over again.

Charlie moaned and writhed, giving voice to his pleasure and trying to drive up Ian's.

"Charlie..." Ian groaned, pleasure once again swamping his senses. He dislodged one hand from around Charlie's hip to wrap it around his renewed erection, stroking in time to his last, frantic thrusts, wanting to bring them over the edge together.

"Ian! Ian, now!"

Ian nibbled sharply at the back of Charlie's shoulder, leaving another mark for him to savor. "Come with me."

Charlie arched, his cry mixing with Ian's as they came together, Charlie spilling over Ian's hand as Ian just pushed and held deep inside him.

Charlie stilled, reaching for Ian's hand and linking their fingers. "Ian," he whispered raggedly.

Ian took a deep breath as his heart rate finally slowed, but he still didn't pull out of Charlie. Not yet. He ran his hand through the back of Charlie's curls, brushing his lips softly against the back of Charlie's neck. "I love you, Charlie," he whispered.

"I love you, too," he whispered back. He hated this part, where it felt like Ian was already leaving through no fault of his own.

Finally, growing soft inside of Charlie, Ian pulled out and gathered Charlie in his arms. "We have all day together," he whispered in Charlie's ear. "You know how much I hate to leave you."

"I know, Ian," Charlie said, kissing him softly. "But I also know you need to. I still don't have to like it."

Ian held Charlie tight, kissing him softly and stroking his arms until finally Charlie sighed and seemed to accept the inevitable.

"You'll call me as much as you can?"

"Yes, I promise. Same as always."

"Okay," Charlie said, relaxing in Ian's arms, curling into his chest.

Eventually they showered and dressed but remained physically close.

"Maybe I could come visit you next time," Charlie suggested.

Ian chuckled. "Sure. We can do that. Though my apartment isn't much to look at. I'm barely ever there."

"But don't you think it's time I see it? I mean, we did come out to my family. And said I love you."

Ian smiled. "Of course, my sweet. I just don't want you thinking that it's the kind of home I would want for us, if we were to get to that point."

Now it was Charlie's turn to chuckle. "I promise not to make any judgments of the sort."

"Good," Ian said, grinning now and kissing Charlie's nose.

"And...your parents?"

Caressing Charlie's arm, Ian was silent for a few long beats. "It's just my mother, now. But she'd be thrilled to meet you. Just be prepared to eat."

"I'd like that." They'd been together for a long time, but Ian had never really been forthcoming about his life before the FBI.

They spent the rest of their day talking and spending time together, Charlie helping Ian complete the few chores he had to do before he left.

That night they made slow, sweet love one more time, just to savor as much of each other as they could, before falling heavily to sleep.

Charlie resented both the sun and the alarm clock when it went off the next morning, but he dutifully woke up with Ian and watched him get dressed, dressing quickly himself right after.

"I could drive you to the airport. Take a cab back."

"Thanks, but that's all right. You won't be able to get past the check-in desk anyway."

"And you need to get into professional mode."

"Yeah." He gave Charlie one last slow, tender kiss. "I'll call you. And we'll arrange that visit soon. I love you Charlie."

"I love you, too. Be safe."

"Always."

Ian squeezed Charlie's hand and they left the hotel room together, holding hands silently as they stood together in the elevator. Finally, crossing the lobby together, Charlie impulsively tugged Ian into one final kiss as the doorman hailed a cab for him.

Caressing Charlie's cheek, Ian slid into the cab, waving as it pulled away.

Charlie looked after him as long as he could, and then with a soft sigh, gathered his bag and headed for the garage, his Prius, and home.


End file.
